Protect you -WooBinJongSuk-
by elen lee
Summary: Saat episode 138, running Man disuguhi moment romantis Woo Bin dan Jong Suk. Lets check this out. BL. Geje. DLDR :)


**Protect You -WooBinJongSuk-**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kim Woo Bin, Lee Jong Suk ( School 2013, see on my ava ^^)

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : t aja deh

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Running Man, episode 138

* * *

Jong Suk terlihat diam saja di dalam van, tak berani menatap ke belakang, dimana sang kekasih duduk manis menatap tajam bagian kepalanya. Okay, Jong Suk bergiding ngeri, tatapan tajam sang kekasih begitu tajam, yah, tajam, undefinition, yang pasti bulu kuduk Jong Suk terus terusan berdiri.

tringgg

Smartphone Jong Suk berbunyi. cukup menyita perhatian namja putih itu, dengan bergegas Jong Suk membaca pesan yang tertera di layar smartphonenya.

From: Woo Bin

_Jangan berpegangan tangan lagi dengan gadis itu, atau kau takkan bisa bersamaku lagi_

Jong Suk melongo. karena itu? karena pegangan tangan itu kekasih tampannya menatapnya tajam? oh God, over protective sekali.

To: Woo Bin

_Tak apakan? ini hanya shooting show. ayolah, jangan dibawa emosi_

Tombol sent dia sentuh, tak lama pesan muncul lagi di layar smartphonenya.

From: Woo Bin

_Bukan karena show aku melarangmu berpegangan tangan dengannya, namun, karena aku terlalu dan sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin seorangpun menyentuh tiap jengkal bagian tubuhmu. kau hanya milikku._

Jong Suk terdiam. wajahnya memanas. ini yang dia suka dari Woo Bin, terlalu mengekangnya, bukan untuk mencelakainya, namun untuk selalu mencintainya.

* * *

Woo Bin meniup ramennya, lalu segera memakan ramen yang disediakan staff Running Man sebagai salah satu bagian games dari variety show itu. Para member dan guest running man berteriak-teriak, melihat cara makan Woo Bin yang begitu "cantik". itu menurut mereka. tak berselang lama setelah Woo Bin mampu menghabiskan ramennya dan bersiul, giliran Jong Suk memakan es krim dengan cepat. jangan lupa, ini es krim. siapa yang tahan dengan benda yang sangat dingin di mulut dan linu di gigi saat menggigitnya dengan tergesa? Woo Bin segera menyerahkan cup ramen yang masih tersisa kuahnya untuk Jong Suk, agar sang kekasih tak kedinginan dan tak linu giginya. setelah lomba berakhir dan pastinya dimenangkan oleh kelompok kelas drama, Woo Bin dan Jong Suk bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Woo Bin dengan segera mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam. meraih pundak Jong Suk, lalu mencium bibirnya, lembut, tanpa nafsu.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku khawatir dengan bibir merahku yang bengkak ini" Woo Bin mengelus bibir merah Jong Suk dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Aku tak apa, sungguh. dan jangan terlalu sok keren, meniup ramen saat lomba, aku tak suka kau pamer ketampanan" Jong Suk melipat tangannya di dada. terlihat raut muka kesalnya. Woo Bin tersenyum. Lalu merapikan rambut depan sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Aku bukan pamer ketampanan, namun aku hanya ingin bibirku ini tak bengkak, agar bisa menormalkan kembali bibirmu yang bengkak ini. aku tau, rasanya begitu linu dan tak enak, makanya aku ingin bibirku ini mampu membuat bibirmu menjadi normal kembali dan terasa enak"

Woo Bin tersenyum lembut, dan Jong Suk hanya mampu membalas senyuman lembut itu dengan kedipan mata polosnya.

* * *

El POV

Di games air, di atas kolam

Jong Suk melepas sepatunya yang penuh dengan air, karena ketidakseimbangan diri, Jong Suk hampir jatuh, jika tak ada Woo Bin disampingnya, mungkin Jong Suk akan terjatuh dan menahan malu didepan member dan guest Running Man. untungnya Woo Bin menangkap segera tangan putihnya, hingga Jong Suk mampu berdiri lagi, dan melemparkan tawa hangatnya ke arag Woo Bin.

Cast POV

"Woo Bin, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi"

"Anytime, tanganku akan selalu ada untuk merengkuhmu"

Woo Bin membalas perkataan Jong Suk dengan tersenyum. Jong Suk bangga. sangat bangga. memiliki kekasih yang begitu peduli padanya, over protective padanya, dan menyayanginya. Meski dia tahu, hubungan mereka pasti dihujat, namun dia yakin, sang kekasih akan selalu melindunginya.

**END**

* * *

Oke, ini FF geje, sumpah, El ga bisa buat yang romantis romantis huaaaa #nangisdipojokan

El harap readers mau memaafkan El karena El buat ni FF dengan cast yang sangat El sukai saat ini dengan cerita yang abal, jelek, dan sejenisnya.

Okke, sebelum El menutup FF ini dengan tangisan bombay dan jejeritan kagak jelas, readers boleh kok baca yang dibawah ini :)

El pengen curcol niiiii

fine, maybe El adalah manusia nista pake banget, suka buka video2 yaoi yadong, real yaoi, and El nemuin video tentang pasangan yaoi, ntah asalnya mana, yang pasti mukanya Asia banget, dan mereka so sweetttt, kek jlaw kirio gitu deh. oke, itu cerita pertama El. cerita kedua El, barusan tadi sore El di mintain tolong adek kos buat jemput di stasiun balapan #ketahuanElberdomisilidimana #nyengir geje, nah, El kan masih nungguin tuh adek kos kan, tiba-tiba, ada tuh becak lewat didalemnya 2 cowok, yang satu badannya wow, Te O Pe bangeettt, yang atunya langsingggg banget, dan kulitnya, gelakkkk, putih mulus man! mereka ngomong, lumayan keras sih, soalnya jalanan tuh tadi ramenya minta ampyun, intinya si cowo langsing ngomong panas banget gitu, mukanya ditutupin pake jaket, nah yang cowo badan TeOPe, keknya ngomong, "udah gapapa, bentar lagi nyampe" begetoohhh, gilakk! akhirnya nemu pasangan yaoi di sini! #ketawanista. sayangnya cuman sekilas aja tuh obrolannya, soalnya keknya mereka keburu ngejar kereta sih, jadinya cepet2 masuk stasiun. yang bikin so sweet tuh, mereka duduk berdua di becak . El ngebayangin aja yang disitu Yunho Appa sama Jae Umma, soalnya perawakan mereka sama kayak umma appa .

lanjut cerita kedua, El punya adek kelas, cowok, putih, tinggi, manis lah, kalo pasangan yaoi, ibarat tipe uke namun kepalang tinggi kek tiang listrik #plakkk. nah ceritanya El lagi rapat ni sama temen2 himpunan, sebenernya sih rapat cuma bertiga, aku, adek kelas itu, sama ketua departemen. nah, awalnya El tanya, "dek, uda punya pacar?" dia jawabnya punya gitu. El lupa obrolannya tentang apa, nah diakhir cerita aku sama dia, si adek itu ngomong gini, "pacar aku yang maho mbak, aku nggak". jgleerrr! aku antara shock, masih ngeri juga (soalnya baru denger langsung! didepan mata girls, boys). aku tanya lagi, "hah? maho?" dia jawab, "iya mbak, pacarku yang maho, aku nggak". nah itu apa coba kesimpulannya?! dia.. dia... gay?! what the! aku kaget beneran sumpah! ketua departemenku pun sampe ketakutan trus langsung duduknya dia mepet El. pengen ngakak sih sebenernya liat ketua departemen pucat pasi mendengar omongannya adek kelas, tapi mo gimana lagi, hahaha #ketawanista. nah, yang bisa bikin El nyimpulin tuh anak gay, tuh adek kelas pernah peluk2 temennya dari belakang, lah ya El kaget, secara di kampus, dan domisili El tuh anak2nya kebanyakan alim, El tanyakan, "dek, ngapain peluk2 gitu?" dianya jawab, "aku tuh pernah baca artikel mbak, katanya, cowok suka dipeluk dari belakang" what what what! sinyal fujoshi ni langsung nyala! namun yaa El jaga image gitu deh, El trus ya ngomong dengan sok bijak, "tapi kan ga harus kamu praktekin juga kali dek". dianya cuman nyengir gitu. oke, El udah bener2 speechless, dan, inilah real story dari El. siapapun yang mau cerita balik, silahkan di kotak review boleh, di PM juga boleh. ^^

byeeeeee #cipokbasahkyumin


End file.
